


You're Ridiculous

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “Have you ever realized you’re technically winking all the time?”“Excuse me?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 11
Kudos: 373





	You're Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> : )

“Have you ever realized you’re technically winking all the time?”

Slade slowly lifted his gaze from the tablet in his lap, staring at Dick for a long time before finally asking,

“Excuse me?”

Dick shrugged, walking over to drop heavily on the couch, curling into Slade’s side and grinning up at the mercenary.

“Cause you only have one eye,” Dick told him. “So you’re technically winking all the time.”

Slade blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he chuckled, shaking his head and rolling his eye.

“You’re ridiculous,” he finally said, turning his attention back to his tablet. Dick scoffed, acting offended even as he wrapped both his arms around Slade’s, tugging the mercenary closer and only able to move the older man because Slade let him.

“That’s not nice,” Dick lectured.

Slade looked over at him, one eyebrow cocked. “Are you bored?” he asked in a heavily condescending tone. “Do I need to give you something shiny to play with so I can get some work done?”

Dick glared playfully. “I’m not a crow, Slade,” he replied.

“And yet,” Slade muttered. “If I gave you something shiny, it would successfully distract you long enough for me to get some work done.”

“You’re mean.”

“And yet you’re still here.” Slade grinned. “That says something about you, I think.”

“What work could you  _ possibly  _ have that is more exciting than me?” Dick asked, flashing Slade a bright smile.

The mercenary stared blankly at him before asking, “Do you want an honest answer or would you like me to spare your feelings?”

Dick punched him in the arm.

……………………………..

Dick was so focused on his laptop at the kitchen table that it took him several moments to notice Slade standing beside him, watching him.

“Hi?” Dick asked, fingers poised above the keyboard. “Can I help you?”

“Are you working?” Slade asked.

Dick blinked. “Yes?” he replied, confused. “I have to get a report in to B. He wants it by tonight.”

“So you have work to get done.”

“Yeah? So?”

Slade hummed before taking a seat at the kitchen table, saying nothing more. Dick watched him with a frown before slowly turning his attention back to his laptop. A few moments of silence passed before Slade suddenly grabbed Dick’s hand and intertwined their fingers, causing Dick to look up at him with a frown.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this,” the acrobat said slowly. “But uh...what are you doing?”

“Holding your hand,” Slade replied easily.

“Well that’s sweet,” Dick said. “But I kind of need both my hands to work.”

“Oh, you’re trying to get work done?”

Dick blinked. “Yeah.”

“But I’m distracting you.”

“Making it hard to work, yeah.” Dick frowned. “What’s this about?”

“Nothing.”

Dick frowned harder. “Wait,” he began as Slade stood and moved to grab a cup of coffee from the pot on the counter. “Wait, no, hang on.”

“Hanging on,” the mercenary said dully without turning around.

Dick shook his head, scoffing. “Are you seriously trying to get back at me for earlier when I was talking while you were trying to get work done?”

Slade hummed, turning around to lean against the counter and analyze Dick for a few moments before shrugging,

“Of course not,” he replied, tone obviously implying he was lying. “That would be petty and childish, two things of which I am not.”

“You’re a mean.”

“So you declared earlier,” Slade told him, hiding a smile behind his coffee cup. “An eye for an eye, kid.”

“What does that mean for me when you only have one?” Dick asked with a grin, ducking when Slade walked by and reached out to shove his head, loud laughter following the mercenary out into the living room.

……………………………………….

It was late, Dick had just gotten out of the shower and collapsed into bed, curling up with his back to Slade who was sitting up in bed, reading quietly. Because he (falsely) assumed Dick had passed out as soon as his head hit the bed, Slade (he’d never admit it) jumped when Dick spoke,

“Do you think dogs feel love for other dogs?”

Slade stared over at him. “What?” he finally demanded. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Yeah, but I found some dogs on patrol tonight,” Dick replied, rolling back over and way too awake for the hour it was, combined with how beyond exhausted he’d been (and the fact that the only reason he’d gotten in the shower int he first place was Slade literally dragging him into the bathroom). “And, you know, I was just wondering if they loved each other cause they wanted to stick together and cried when I picked one up.”

Slade closed his eye, counting to five before looking back down at the acrobat. “If this is a conversation you truly wish to pursue, then fine,” he said. “But may we do it in the morning when I have coffee to distract me?”

Dick chuckled, shaking his head as he curled up against Slade’s thigh. “I love you,” he said, grinning up at him.

“Really?” Slade asked, sounding amused and surprised. “Earlier you told me I was mean. Twice.”

“Yeah, but that was earlier,” Dick replied. “I’m a different person now.”

The mercenary snorted as he set his book on the bedside table, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Dick’s hair.

“Clearly,” he replied before reaching out to turn off the lamp. “Go to sleep, little bird.”

“Good night, Slade.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
